


Slow Burn

by PegasusWrites



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: They served together for years before Deanna said anything...





	Slow Burn

They served together for years before Deanna said anything.

‘It would have been invasive to tell you straight out,’ she said, when Beverly quizzed her. ‘For one thing, you wouldn’t have believed me.’

And Beverly had to agree. She knew that when she fell in love, she was often the last person to know about it. Poor Jack had followed her around for months before before it had hit her, and even then she struggled with the feeling. Beverly was a scientist at heart, and emotion could not be quantified.

By humans, at least.

Beverly smiled, and held Deanna close.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words on Dreamwidth.


End file.
